civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
JLForristal
Information JLForristal was a former UJ Commander, who left to begin his own town. He was known widely as one who auctioned and sold materials and ores for high prices and trades, allowing a raise inflation even more on newer players. He is mainly seen nowadays as a terrorist and murderer to numerous towns and nations. Conflicts War of NSGWP Full article found here Murder in Gondolin JLForristal first caused much havoc after coming across the city of Gondolin, and entered without permission. Yet that is not what caused such chaos, but it was the killing of temporary mayor deathofacreeper1 that brought about outcry against his name. HappyHelper1, formerly in Gallia, blasted at the murder of his dear friend and the breaching of his former town. JLForristal ignored Happy's outburst and continued to dwell inside the city - which only brought Happy's wrath. Happy entered Gondolin, slew JLForristal, and took his full Protection IV armor and powerful sword. Forristal did not stop there; as he set a home at Gondolin with one of the beds there, and returned with more armor and weapons. Again, Happy killed JL in continual anger until he ran dry. After JL cried out in anger to President coolsurdy of G, Happy returned half of Forristal's stuff but refused to return his great sword and armor in fear he would continue to attack other towns. Murder in Kadavo JLForristal quietly traveled the world again, and came across the great city of Kadavo. He entered the city without permission and for truly no reason murdered the President of Imperia and Kadavo, cq0917. Kadavo also cried out in anger against Forristal and searched the whole city for him. Yet he could not be found. First Attack on Gondolin Deathofacreeper1, spotted Forristal yet again inside Gondolin. JL tried to slay Death, but failed. HappyHelper1 was immediately attracted to the situation after the murder of his dear friend President cq, and again put down JLForristal. However, when Happy had to leave for a short while, he sieged the whole city of Gondolin. Gondolin's allies - President clr0506, BManOg, and others - fought bravely against the more powerful JLForristal, and pushed him back from the mountain. Happy then returned and Forristal fled. Destruction of JLForristal's Base Clr0506 and his close friend scoured nearly the whole world for his base in valiant effort, and discovered it in the middle of the sea. After claiming 9 plots of his base, faridatiya4 of UJ joined with clr0506 and his friend against the terrorist JL. In the end, they destroyed his base... However, this public enemy was not defeated just yet. The Final Battle JLForristal made a final attack on the city of Gondolin, and with no access to the city he nearly conquered it. That is, until deathofacreeper1 himself entered the city through the deep mines underground, and brought with him DraconianWolf and HappyHelper1. JL, with nearly 30 dogs by his side and with him his final set of war armor, fought the three. By himself, Happy killed all the dogs and during the fight took the kill. Forristal soon left the game - warlogging. Category:Players